Par de Gemelos y una Doncella
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Si encuentras una luz en lo oscuro de tu camino por favor no pienses que no la mereces pues no existe un amor que no pueda ser sentido. Capítulo final
1. Chapter 1

**.:Par de Gemelos y una Doncella:.**

**Capitulo 1:**

-------------------------------------------------------

_Posar mis esperanzas en ti_

_no me hace sentir mejor_

_pues aparte de la muerte_

_que se avecina..._

_veo venir algo mejor o peor_

_dependerá de ti._

_(Jeanne)  
_

Parecía otro día normal en la aldea de los apaches pero algo negro se acercaba, una sombra corría rápidamente hacía aquel lugar. Ninguno de los participantes parecía darse cuenta de las auras que los recorrían examinándolos, no hasta que estos chocaron contra una pared de hierro, o mejor dicho, con una estatua de hierro. La chica que estaba dentro se sacudió en medio de las espinas y abrió los ojos de golpe, su rostro cambió de la seriedad que la caracterizaba a la inquietud y luego supo que era lo que había pasado, pero no le sonaba lógico. Debía ser media noche, abrió la carátula de la doncella de hierro y vio a sus amigos entorno a ella, parecían de lo más normales, no se habían dado cuenta¿alguien lo habría notado, repaso en su mente a los concursantes, solo creía que dos lo hubieran sentido, y si ella estaba en lo correcto, lo que se avecinaba era peor que uno de ellos, se debía actuar de inmediato. Suspiró, hizo memoria, esa sombra que había sentido, solo una vez había escuchado de ella, pero el relato había sido tan vivido que en secreto ella había deseado que jamás ocurriera de nuevo, pero no siempre lo que se quiere se obtiene. Databa de unos 700 años atrás, tan grande y tan maligna, destruía a los espíritus y a sus portadores, absorbiéndolos y haciéndose más poderosa, sin forma hasta que era demasiado tarde, "de las profundidades quemen a las pobres almas liberándolas del dolor", jamás había entendido bien por que decían esa frase cada ves que esta sombra cobraba un victima; pero fuera lo que fuera, ella y sus soldados lo eliminarían, tenían la misión de destruir lo maligno, y esto era más importante que al shaman al que habían venido a detener. Se preparo, sintió nervios, sabía como debía llamar su atención para que se dirigiera a ella y a su grupo, tendría que pelear.

Habían estado trabajando arduamente en el portal de Babilonia, casi tanto como habían estado peleando contra los aliados de Hao; pero ahora eso ya no era su prioridad, no desde que su doncella había salido de su protección para anunciar que los acompañaría a las batallas, ni por todos los medios pudieron convencerla, no hasta que ella les relato parte de lo sucedido en la noche, ellos parecieron entender, pero no estaban tan al tanto de lo que se acontecía como ella. El anuncio de su próxima pelea los había distraído en medio de esta discusión, la doncella acompañaría a su fiel Marcos. Llegaron al lugar de la batalla, sus contrincantes serían parte del grupo de Hao, Marcos se adelanto unos pasos junto con Lysser

- espera - dijo la doncella detrás de ellos, los dos se detuvieron y la que avanzo fue ella, sintió nervios y alzo la mirada un par de veces para notar que los gemelos estaban presentes. Había logrado una pequeña ventaja sobre la sombra, si hubieran peleado primero los gemelos, sin duda los hubiera absorbido, ahora debía de encontrarse un tanto débil, era el mejor momento para detenerla. Los tres hombres delante de ella levantaron tres látigos y los cargaron de energía espiritual, ella levantó las manos. Se acercaba. Se lanzaron en su contra

- shamash - llamó y su espíritu apareció detrás deteniendo los ataques de los hombres, pelearía sola, Marcos sabía que tenía que hacer aunque no había entendido bien al igual que el resto de los soldados x que estaban en lugares estratégicos para auxiliarla. Ella avanzo y libero más de la energía espiritual que requería para derrotar a aquellos shamanes

- es que acaso esta loca - dijo Len Tao al ver la acción de la chica que estaba abajo, Yoh también pensó que era innecesario, de repente se estremeció, se llevó una mano a su pecho, lo había sentido la noche anterior, el anunció del ganador lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miró a la chica, no se había movido de donde estaba, como si esperara algo.

Los presentes ahogaron gritos de sorpresa cuando delante de la doncella se levantó una especie de humo negro, pero de inmediato, varios ángeles salieron disparados de armas, chocando contra aquella nube oscura. Jeanne no se inmutó, era lo que había estado esperando, cuando la luz desapareciera verían el resultado. La luz se hizo más débil, no había ningún ángel presente, en lugar de ello, había una figura encapuchada, a la cual no se le podía ver ninguna parte que pudiera decir que se trataba de un ser normal. La doncella retrocedió espantada, pero después dio un paso adelante, dándose valor. Llamo a su espíritu y se lanzo en contra de aquel ser, pero su energía estaba siendo absorbida, quito la mano de inmediato, quiso atacar nuevamente, pero la sombra la tomo del cuello y la levantó. Un frío antártico la golpeo, algo que le congelaba el alma, quiso agarrarlo de los brazos pero sus manos no los hallaban, su vista se nublaba. Sintió que algo se introducía en su pecho, pareciera que pretendía arrancarle la vida, y lo que jamás había experimentado sucedió, de sus mejillas salieron lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, sentía que quería gritar para sentir un poco de alivio, pero todo quedaba estancado en su garganta. Supo que estaba muriendo, en su mente sucedían destellos de su vida, que lastimaba su desintegrada cabeza, las imágenes se revolvían. Algo se aflojo y por fin dio aquel grito de alivio.

No sabía por que pero aquel sonido lo había estremecido, Hao se levantó de donde estaba, se había escuchado como el grito de un animal herido, el ser que tenía sujeta a la doncella incrementaba su poder y parecía disfrutar aquel banquete que se daba, miró a los soldados x, a los ayudantes de ella, estaban anonadados, ninguno de ellos reaccionaba, tenían la vista fija en su tan proclamada salvadora, la que ahora necesitaba ayuda. Yoh se decidió, saltó hasta donde estaba la chica, sacó su espada y ataco lo que serían los brazos del ser, logró que la soltara, la sombra se hizo para atrás y luego se deshizo en la tierra, escapando. Yoh miró a la chica, tenía los ojos abiertos y vacíos, estaba más pálida de lo que era, las lágrimas aun salían de esos ojos que parecían haber visto al diablo en persona, se agachó junto de ella, tomo una de sus manos estaba helada. Pasos, todos los soldados x se movían a donde estaban ellos, Silver también corría para ver que era lo que había pasado

- doncella - repetían a su vez los soldados x, Marcos quiso tocarla pero Silver lo aparto gentilmente mientras que el hombre caía de rodillas derrotado, no había hecho nada, se sentía basura. Silver supo que tenían que ir a la enfermería. Fausto también se acerco, él era médico, reviso rápidamente a la chica, estaba viva, aunque al dar con su pulsó supo que de no haberla salvado Yoh, aquel ser la hubiera matado. Silver levantó a la doncella, como oficial, se encargaría de lo sucedido, los soldados x lo siguieron, querían cuidar ellos mismos a su princesa

- no la ayudaron en ese momento, nosotros nos encargaremos - dijo un tanto molesto Silver, pero era notoria su preocupación por lo sucedido¿acaso, esos eran los deseos de los grandes espíritus?. Desapareció dejando atrás a los asombrados y curiosos shamanes, que se preguntaban en murmullos que había sido eso que había atacado a un shaman tan poderoso, algunos hablaron de escapar, la aldea no era segura. Hao se levantó y se retiro junto con sus ayudantes, intentaba pensar. Yoh y los demás también se retiraron, no tenían nada que hacer con los soldados x, Fausto atendería a la doncella, suponían que se enterarían de algo.

--------------------------------------------

_Me gustaría poder decir _

_que no me importas _

_pero traicionaría mi corazón _

_sí tan solo mi orgullo no _

_fuera tan grande, sabrías _

_donde pierdo la razón._

_(Hao)_

Fausto ya estaba agotado, se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla que estaba detrás de él, hasta al final había logrado hacer reaccionar a la doncella, hizo todo lo que un médico normal hubiera hecho y no consiguió nada, sino hasta que le brindo un poco de su energía fue como la despertó. Aun así permanecía con esa mirada de miedo; ahora dormía, producto de un sedante por que no podía conciliar el sueño, él ya se hubiera ido de ese lugar desde hace unas horas, pero increíblemente, Jeanne le había pedido que no la dejara sola temiendo que regresara por ella, por el trabajo que había dejado incompleto, Fausto le había asegurado que sus soldados estaban afuera para cuidarla, pero ella permaneció con las dudas. Dio un último vistazo a la chica que estaba tendida en la camilla y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía el sueño inquieto, en su mente revivían una y otra ves lo vivido, las sensaciones, el dolor... el miedo, luego venían imágenes que no entendía, personas, de la muchedumbre que veía en estas visiones, reconoció a uno; hasta el final la chica se levanto bruscamente de su lecho, sudaba frío, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se llevo una mano a su pecho para tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón, cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas. Dirigió su vista hacía los ruidos, trago saliva, la vio surgir de entre las demás camillas, parecía flotar, estiro sus manos hacía ella, unas manos decrepitas de color azul, los dedos se alargaban hacia su rostro, y Jeanne solo atino a decir en murmullos el nombre de la persona que había visto en sus sueños

- Hao... -

No quitaba su vista de aquellos espíritus que se elevaban al cielo, pronto, muy pronto serían suyos; por el momento solo había un problema, no entendía como es que lumbule vedui, o sombra, como erróneamente la llamaban, había llegado a la villa de los apaches. Recordó a la doncella de hierro, y su fallido intento de detenerla, que tonta había sido. Si no estaba equivocado había venido a llevarse a los grandes espíritus, y eso, él no lo iba a permitir, antes de eso seguramente necesitaría más fuerza, sin duda mataría algunos shamanes. Meneo la cabeza, la cosa no pintaba bien, de repente suspendió sus pensamientos, le había parecido escuchar algo

- Hao... - alguien lo estaba llamando, se concentro para intentar dar con aquel que lo buscaba, sintió una necesidad que crecía conforme esperaba que la voz hablara de nuevo, algo que no había sentido desde que había renacido - Hao... - ahí estaba de nuevo, no podía equivocarse, ya sabía quien lo llamaba, pero le pareció imposible, eran acérrimos enemigos, tuvo un sobresalto y olvidándose de eso se dirigió al lugar. Atravesó las puertas del lugar, guiándose a donde lo dirigía su corazón, doblo una esquina y vio a los soldados x, dormían placidamente sentados, afuera de una habitación, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Camino directamente hacía la puerta, giró el picaporte, la puerta chilló, adentró el lugar estaba oscuro y en ruinas, había varias camillas en el suelo, camino lentamente pisando los ya rotos vidrios, no pareciera que hubiera alguien en el lugar. Algo lo halo de la capa, bajo la mirada y se encontrón con la doncella tendida en el suelo, se agachó a su altura y la ayudo a sentarse, sus manos se empaparon de su sangre. Hao estaba desconcertado. La chica se colgó de su cuello

- esta aquí - dijo débilmente, Hao la cargo, mientras que miraba el lugar, el silencio era incomodo y la falta de luz era un dificultad. De repente un grito sobrenatural lo hizo saltar, y una sombra salió de detrás de una cortina, salto directamente hacía él, pero Hao reacciono y lo quemó antes de que se acercara más. La criatura cayó al suelo, envuelta en fuego, produciendo sonidos que hicieron estremecer a Hao

- ¿qué pasa! - gritaron los soldados x, que entraron corriendo a la habitación, apuntaron nerviosos a la figura que estaba en suelo, pero no apartaron la vista de quien tenía a su princesa en brazos. Hao tomo una decisión, ahora podía eliminar a esa cosa, bajo a la doncella poniéndola de pie, formo su espada y camino hacía el ser

- espera - dijo débilmente la doncella, pero Hao la ignoro, asestó el golpe. Los gritos cesaron y la figura dejo de sacudirse, Hao sonrió satisfecho, pero entonces su espada comenzó a desvanecerse y su poder espiritual a disminuir, quito la mano, al tiempo que el arma era tragada por la criatura. Lumbule vedui se levantó, y el cuarto se lleno de una oscuridad sobrenatural, comenzó a brillar, Hao sintió una mano en su hombro

- ángeles - escuchó antes de que el cuarto explotara

Voces, y un escombro que lo estaba aplastando fue removido, se encontró con sus hombres, que habían ido a buscarlo, Hao se puso de pie. Había más shamanes y oficiales del torneo que escarbaban en los escombros, buscaban a los soldados x que no habían muerto, cerca de donde estaba Hao, había unas camas improvisadas, algunos soldados x ya tenían el rostro cubierto, signo de que estaban muertos, de pie junto a ellos estaba la doncella, quien tenía algunas lágrimas en el rostro. Hao empezó a alejarse, paso junto a Jeanne, su voz lo detuvo

- gracias - después de todo, él la había salvado, aunque Jeanne no entendía por que. Hao volteó y la miró, no pronuncio palabra¿que podría haber dicho?. Jeanne lo miro alejarse, se sorprendió así misma, cuando sintió algo tibio en el corazón.

----------------------------------------

Continuara….

Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de la historia, la estoy dividiendo en sólo tres capítulos y prometo agilizarme para terminarla pronto. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**.:Par de Gemelos y una Doncella:.**

**Capitulo 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_Yo estaré ahí_

_¿por qué?_

_yo estaré esperando ahí_

_¿para que?_

_yo estaré esperando ahí... por ti... así_

_si tu vienes aquí_

_tú me encontraras_

_Lo prometo._

_(Jeanne)_

Se encontraba pensando en el sueño que había tenido, a pesar de que él se preocupaba siempre por los demás, esa visión hacía que en esos momentos se encontraba absorto. Había soñado con aquel ser, se hallaba en una habitación iluminada sólo por la luna, en él, levantó su espada y de un solo tajó la clavó en ese ente de maldad, al parecer murió pues se quedó estático en el suelo. Él dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando la sombra se levantó y se arrojaba encima de él. Varías voces se oyeron en el recinto pero Yoh nada entendió pues estaban fuera de sincronía, al voltear alcanzó a ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo, junto a él, había alguien de cabellos plateados. Un alarido gritando su nombre, alguien que lo abrazaba para protegerlo pero aún así su pecho fue atravesado. Despertó y luego escuchó la explosión. Levantó la mirada suspendiendo sus pensamientos y se encontró con unos ojos negros que lo veían atentamente, sólo atino a sonreír

- ¿qué habrá sido esa cosa? - preguntó por enésima ves Horo Horo; los demás se encogieron de hombros como hasta ese momento habían hecho. Fausto ya les había relatado lo sucedido la noche anterior y desde la mañana ya se habían enterado del atentado que sufrió nuevamente la doncella de hierro; Yoh se volvió a ausentar de la conversación, prestando su atención a un grupo de shamanes que salían con sus cosas del lugar, estaban escapando

- solo espero que esto no perturbe el torneo - las miradas se volvieron, y las vistas se posaron en la dueña de los ojos negros que había estado viendo a Yoh, sólo Anna era capaz de tomar tranquilamente su té en esas situaciones. Silver, quien estaba detrás del mostrador del restauran tampoco había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido, en la mañana había estado con la doncella y le había pedido que le explicara lo que ella supiera. El nombre de aquel ser era Lumbule vedui, la última sombra, tradujo de inmediato el oficial en su cerebro al escuchar ese nombre; la doncella relataba quedamente, pero a pesar de que parecía que prestaba atención a lo que decía, no dejaba de mirar los cuerpos de sus compañeros de batalla, le explicó de donde venía aquel ser y cual era probablemente su propósito, sin duda, apoderarse de los grandes espíritus. Silver suspiró, escuchó decir a la doncella, más para si misma que para él, "necesitare ayuda", Silver no entendió bien a que se refería, todavía analizaba la información que le había dado. Además tenía que preocuparse por otra cosa, los shamanes estaban escapando y unos ya estaban desaparecidos.

Salieron del restauran, los grandes espíritus habían estado callados desde la noche anterior y no habían dado ningún signo de que hoy fuera a suceder un combate. Ellos no tenían nada que hacer, lo mejor sería que se retiraran a sus habitaciones a descansar. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, recorriendo la villa apache, Manta parecía dispuesto a investigar algo, pero supuso que su computadora no sería útil, ya que nadie parecía saber mucho. Anna también pareció distraerse por algunos momentos, en especial cuando su collar comenzó a cimbrarse, signo de que una poderosa presencia se acercaba

- esperen - les ordenó ella

- ¿qué pasa doña Anna? - preguntó Ryu, que se detuvo a su lado, Anna buscaba, le parecía haber sentido algo pero luego esa sensación desapareció

- lo sentiste Anna - le dijo Yoh, no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación; Anna asintió mientras miraba alrededor nuevamente; siguieron a los demás que ya comenzaban a alejarse, Yoh miró a su prometida, le preocupaba que ella pudiera sentir eso.

Yoh miraba por la ventana, simplemente no se había podido quitar de la mente los sobresaltos que había tenido la noche anterior. Los demás también estaban ahí, ya había estallado una disputa, Horo Horo y Len Tao perseguían a Chocolove por sus malos chistes; Manta se encontraba agachado en su computadora, intentando ser útil

- podrían callarse – mandó Anna cuando ya se había artado de escuchar la pelea, la cual ceso de inmediato. Yoh regresó la vista y suspiró. Llamaron a la puerta.

---------------------------------------------------

Lysser Dysel se encontraba ahora con su doncella, los demás aún estaban un tanto convalecientes por la explosión, pero él se sentía bien. Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que su princesa lo hacía, parecía dudar de lo que iba a hacer pero después negó con la cabeza y siguieron su camino. Era un tanto humillante, pero necesitaban ayuda, ellos solos no iban a poder derrotar a Lumbule vedui, Lysser le había dado el nombre de sus viejos amigos para que los auxiliaran y a la doncella le pareció bien; en estos momentos no había razón para tener algo en contra de Yoh Asakura, Lysser quería hablar solo con ellos pero la doncella había dicho que ella iría en persona. Se acercaban a donde debían estar y se adentraron a la casa hasta llegar a una puerta. Lysser tocó, adentro se escucharon voces y luego la puerta fue abierta por Ryu, quien se sorprendió mucho al verlos ahí

- Lysser - murmuraron al verlo entrar primero y luego sus miradas se posaron en la doncella, quien no se detuvo si no hasta que estuvo de frente al líder de aquel grupo

- Yoh Asakura - comenzó con la propiedad que la caracterizaba - esto sonara un poco raro, pero quiero tu ayuda para derrotar al ser que esta suelto

- Yoh no tiene por que hacer eso - la doncella miró de reojo a otra chica que se encontraba ahí -él vino aquí para convertirse en el rey de los shamanes, no para destruir a ningún monstruo

- Anna - murmuro Yoh, a pesar de lo que dijera ella, él sentía el impulso de ayudar a la doncella de hierro, lo había visto en sueños

- pero como continuara el torneo de shamanes, sin shamanes - respondió la doncella girando su cuerpo para ver de frente a la prometida de Yoh - no sólo acabó con la mitad de mis soldados - la vieron apretar los puños - mató a mas shamanes durante la mañana, es una amenaza que nos concierne a todos - regresó su vista a Yoh - ¿me ayudaras? - Yoh la miró y luego sonrió

- si - fue lo único que dijo pero con lo que logró arrancar una sonrisa de la doncella

- entonces don Yoh... - dijo Ryu incorporándose

- de ustedes no requiero su ayuda, sólo quiero a Yoh - dijo de repente Jeanne

- pero... - comenzó Horo Horo

- si los absorbiera se haría más fuerte, lo mejor será que ustedes no intervengan - dijo con un poco de dureza, le hizo una señal a Yoh para que salieran, pero antes se volvió una vez más a Anna

- después de esto, el torneo podrá seguir - Anna jamás había conocido a otra mujer que le hubiera respondido como está. A fuera Yoh escuchó atentamente a la doncella, la historia de Lumbule vedui, le platicó acerca de quien lo había derrotado la primera vez, se trató de un grupo de shamanes llamados la tríada, le explicó como lo habían conseguido, pero la doncella omitió el echo de que los integrantes de este grupo habían muerto al final de la batalla

- pero entonces ¿no necesitaremos a alguien más para ser tres? - preguntó Yoh, pero la cuestión quedó en el aire, si había otro shaman fuerte, tal vez aceptara, no había mucho tiempo

- lo iré a ver - dijo Jeanne. Yoh asintió y volvió dentro del cuarto, seguro de que le preguntarían que hablaron; antes de que Jeanne y Lysserg se alejaran escucharon las voces de los otros shamanes protestando. La noche ya había caído cuando salieron de la casa en donde estaba Yoh, esta ves dejo a Lysser, quien debía pasar a la enfermería para revisar a sus compañeros; la doncella se había encaminado sola a ver al último shaman que faltaba para formar una verdadera tríada, conforme dejaba la villa pudo comenzar a ver la fogata que iluminaba la oscuridad.

-----------------------------------------------

La vio surgir como si perteneciera a la noche, pero esos cabellos plateados la delataban. Sus camaradas se levantaron de sus lugares y mientras ella atravesaba el lugar sin prestarles atención, le lanzaron miradas de desafío, de rencor. Sin embargo él no se movió de donde estaba sentado. Se detuvo frente a él. Sonrió al tiempo que la vio dudar, él ya presentía a que había ido, pareciera que la doncella había olvidado que él vivió cerca del tiempo de Lumbule vedui, sabía casi tanto como ella acerca de ese ser

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó de todos modos

- hablar contigo - dijo quedamente pero siguió viéndolo a los ojos, a Hao no le gustaba esa mirada, no por que fuera con desafió o algo parecido, sólo que sentía que su mirada era muy penetrante, como si le pudiera ver el alma

- estamos hablando - respondió este, la doncella se molestó

- a solas - aclaro nuevamente

- el señor Hao no tiene nada que hablar con usted - Jeanne miró al dueño de Lucifer, quien se ponía de pie en ese momento, pero Hao se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de sus sorprendidos compañeros quienes no entendieron la actitud de este, no tenían porque ayudar a la doncella de los soldados X pero no comprendían que Hao sentía la misma necesidad de ayudarla que su hermano. Jeanne lo siguió de cerca. Los miraron hablar, sus voces a veces subían de tono, seguramente estaban discutiendo

- ¿por que habría de ayudarte?- preguntó Hao

- tú sabes que quiere a los grandes espíritus, tú también los quieres, si él te los gana no podrás recuperarlos

- supongo que quieres formar un equipo como la tríada - dijo Hao cambiando un poco el tema - ¿no pensaras poner a uno de tus patéticos soldados x?

- ese comentario no te lo permito Hao - contestó Jeanne molesta - Yoh me ayudara - chiquilla astuta, pensó Hao. Era mayor la probabilidad de vencer a Lumbule vedui si peleaba al lado de ellos dos, lo pensó un poco más y luego aceptó. Cuando ambos estrecharon las manos, los grandes espíritus comenzaron a hablar. La doncella se alejó, pensando en que haría después con Hao, sin duda tendría planes propios, y a su vez, Hao empezaba a afinar sus planes para después de derrotar a lumbule vedui.

_En palabras breves,_

_o silencios largos,_

_lo que yo te quiero,_

_no hay como expresarlo,_

_ni lo puede al alma,_

_ni lo puede el labio,_

_ni lo canta el canto,_

_ni lo llora el llanto._

_(Anna)_

Silver y los demás oficiales del torneo estaban alrededor de su propia líder, por más que repasaran lo que les había dicho, jamás entenderían los designios de los grandes espíritus, el mensaje había sido claro: el torneo iba a continuar. La próxima batalla sería única, los grandes espíritus habían dicho tres nombres de equipos, sería una batalla triple; los grupos ya eran conocidos por los oficiales, y cuando Silver salió por fin del lugar, saboreó una vez más el combate, sin duda lumbule vedui aparecería; solo se pregunto que haría uno de los equipos, pues si era cierto lo que se había dicho en la junta, carecía de un miembro. Miró el cielo al tiempo que Kalim lo alcanzaba

- sin duda será emocionante - dijo Kalim, Silver asintió, a pesar de los riesgos que se corrían sería el mejor combate que hubieran visto

- aguas termales fumbarí contra el equipo de len... - repetía Silver lentamente

- contra el equipo, recién formado, de la tríada - finalizó Kalim.

Los oráculos virtuales comenzaron a sonar, y cada miembro de uno de estos equipos miró a su nuevo contrincante. Len sonrió, había estado esperando enfrentarse contra ellos, sólo se preguntaba quienes serían el equipo de la tríada.

Ryu estaba preocupado, don Yoh no pelearía con ellos, había salido en la mañana para verse con la doncella de hierro, así lo habían acordado e Yoh no podía faltar a su palabra; por lo único que se alegraban era que por que no pelearían contra el equipo de Hao. Ryu pensaba que podían derrotar solos a ambos equipos, pero sin un miembro más serían descalificados

- ¿qué harán? - preguntó Manta; Fausto y Ryu bajaron la mirada, no tenían ni idea, de repente una taza de té fue golpeada con brusquedad, los tres levantaron la mirada

- yo sustituiré a Yoh

- ¿tu Anna? - preguntó asombrado Manta

- ¿pero doña Anna? - comenzó Ryu

- tienen algún problema - respondía Anna, mirando a los tres

- no ninguno - dijo rápidamente Manta, ahora ya eran un trío nuevamente, Manta sabía que Anna era fuerte¿pero podría con este reto?

Los escasos shamanes que se habían quedado estaban reunidos en el coliseo, esperaban ansiosos el combate que se llevaría acabo. Abajo, en la arena, estaban Kalim y Silver, ambos revisarían que el combate fuera lo más justo posible, pero por dentro ardían en deseos por saber ya el final. En las tribunas más cercanas estaba sentados los amigos y parientes de Yoh, también se encontraban los soldados x que había sobrevivido, e inclusive, para sorpresa de Silver, estaban los aliados de Hao.

Kalim tragó saliva, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, miró a todos los espectadores que esperaban con impaciencia, los grandes espíritus se movían más rápido de lo normal, estaban ansiosos

- ¡el equipo de las aguas termales! - gritó, los espectadores miraron con interés, de un lado salieron Ryu, Fausto y Anna, caminaron tranquilamente hasta estar en el centro

- ¡el equipo de Len! - anunció esta vez Silver, del otro lado salieron Len, Horo Horo y Chocolove, ellos también caminaron hasta verse de frente con el otro equipo. Kalim miró nervioso, haló aire

- ¡el equipo de la tríada! - los espectadores y los otros dos equipos miraron hacía la entrada por la que llegarían, y para su sorpresa y desconcierto, salieron Jeanne, Hao e Yoh. Varios comenzaron a murmurar, eso era imposible

- ¿por qué nos pusiste así? - se quejó Hao

- yo no puse el nombre - dijo Jeanne, ambos miraron a Yoh pero este negó con la cabeza, eso era extraño, aun así comenzaron a caminar hasta que estuvieron en el centro. Yoh ya sabía que tenía que pelear con sus amigos, pero aun así no sabía que haría su le tocaba atacar a Anna, quien por cierto, se veía muy sería. Yoh había hecho que Hao jurara que no iba a lastimarlos demasiado, este le había dado su palabra, sólo quedaba ver si la cumplía

- muy bien - comenzó Silver, que los miraba nerviosos - ¡la pelea comienza! - y él y Kalim se apartaron, se miraron tensos, todo el estadio estaba en silencio a la espera de algún movimiento. Cuando los tres equipos saltaron hacía atrás para darse espacio, los gritos de emoción estallaron. Jeanne miró a los gemelos, ya sabían que hacer, llamar la atención de lumbule vedui era lo principal, pero también derrotar a sus contrincantes era importante, nadie tenía que se absorbido, no podían darle ventaja, al principio estuvieron tentados a no aparecer al combate pero esta era una buena oportunidad.

La doncella de hierro levantó las manos, unió todo su poder espiritual y formo una sola arma: una hacha; la espada de segundo grado fue creada y después su enorme tamaño desapareció dejando una espada más corta pero más poderosa; el espíritu de fuego surgió de la nada y rápidamente se convirtió en una arma de hoja ancha.

El equipo de Len hizo aparecer a sus tres grandes espíritus, al tiempo que Ryu y Fausto, hacían lo mismo, Anna liberó a ambos demonios: Senky y Gonky. Se miraron nuevamente

- me encargare de mis antiguos demonios - dijo Hao riendo

- no - negó Yoh; Hao y él trabaron miradas

- no lastimare a tu mujer - pero la atmósfera siguió tensa

- Anna no

- yo lo haré - dijo Jeanne interrumpiéndolos, sin dejar de mirar a sus adversarios, no quería peleas tan pronto dentro del grupo - encárgate de Mephisto - le dijo Jeanne a Hao

- tu no me das ordenes - le contestó Hao; Jeanne se volvió y lo miró severamente. Hao rió y se dirigió a Len Tao. Jeanne sintió que había cometido un error al haber pactado con Hao, pero no había marcha atrás. Yoh también se lanzó al ataque, se quitó del camino de los demonios de Anna, y se dejo ir en contra de Ryu.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Anna y Jeanne se miraron. Los demonios se lanzaron en contra de la doncella, pero esta esquivó el primer golpe, giró el hacha y asestó la primera cortada en contra de Senky, lanzó al demonio lejos, giró para esquivar a Gonky, pero esta vez no le dio tiempo y recibió un golpe en un brazo que la hizo retroceder. Anna miraba todo, estaba un poco lejos pero intentaba concentrarse en el combate. Yoh tenía algunos problemas, Fausto le estaba disparado desde el cielo, dio algunos brinquitos hacía atrás y chocó con la espalda de su gemelo

- ¿problemas? - preguntó Hao, al tiempo que descongelaba su brazo, dejó a Yoh y atacó nuevamente a Len Tao logrando derribar a Bason. Hao tocó el suelo pero de inmediato fue golpeado por unas serpientes, se volvió hacía Ryu, esos tipos eran muy molestos. Los tres miembros del equipo de Len atacaron a Hao al mismo tiempo, se levantó una cortina de humo y el equipo de Len sonrió, habían logrado inmovilizar a Hao.

Jeanne ya había logrado destruir uno de los demonios, cuando sintió la ráfaga de viento, volteó y vio la nube de polvo que se había levantado donde estaba Hao, no se preocupo en lo más mínimo, regreso al combate en el que estaba. Yoh tampoco lo hizo, le costaba confiar en sus dos compañeros como personas, pero como shamanes eran dignos de toda confianza, lanzó un ataque y por fin pudo golpear a Fausto derribándolo de su espíritu. La nube desapareció y no había ni un solo rastro de Hao

- ¿pero donde estará? - pensó Horo Horo, iba a formularle esta pregunta a sus compañeros cuando de repente su espíritu comenzó a deshacerse, volteó, parado atrás de él estaba Hao, quien enterraba su espada en el hombro de koloro

- ¿qué...? – ahogó Horo antes de que su espíritu se desvaneciera cual cenizas, Hao cayó al suelo satisfecho de su trabajo, volteó para ver a la culpable de que él estuviera ahí. Ponía toda su fuerza en un golpe que consiguió arrancar la cabeza del último demonio de Anna, Jeanne se levantó y se quitó algunos cabellos de la cara junto con un hilo se sangre que tenía en el rostro

- toda un guerrera - pensó Hao, quien no había quitado la vista de los movimientos de Jeanne – es maravillosa

Yoh ya se sentía un poco agotado, vaya que sus amigos eran fuertes, dio el último golpe y Ryu por fin cayó al suelo inconsciente, se volteó y miró a Anna, ya no tenía demonios pero seguía con los brazos cruzados, ella y Jeanne se miraban fijamente, pero después la doncella dejo a Anna y atacó a Len. Anna extendía el rosario, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, esa era su Annita. Notó que Horo Horo también yacía en el suelo. Miró nuevamente el escenario, Hao y Fausto habían comenzado otra batalla

- Yoh – lo llamaron y él sonrío, era Chocolove, se preparó para recibir a su amigo, y fue entonces cuando por fin pudo escuchar los gritos de las espectadores, eran ánimos a los tres diferentes equipos, algunos insultos para Hao, gritos de admiración, de espanto.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------

_Notas de la autora_: Bueno este es el segundo capítulo. Bueno lo primero que diré es que bueno la doncella Jeanne no tiene una arma como la de Hao o Yoh pero pensé que si tenía un nivel de poder parecido al de ellos pues igual debía poder hacer eso y le puse una hacha pues cada vez que piensó en Jeanne me viene a la mente una valquiria. Espero les haya gustado este escenario, debo decir que nunca he sido buena redactando peleas así que espero se le entienda. _Soru_

**Afroditacora**l: Me alegra verte nuevamente por aquí!. Gracias por tus porras (y espero esos reviews, eh, na es broma). Creo que esta historia tiene más dinámica que la anterior.

**Ariel**: Gracias, me alegra que ye haya gustado el anterior fic, si este es un poco más movido, creo que en el plasmo mejor las personalidades de los personajes que en el otro.

**Zria**:Veo que a ti también te agrada esta pareja, son unas personas muy interesantes y conflictivas, creo que de esa manera sería su amor si fueran pareja.

**Ire yamichii**: Jejeje, sorry es que en verdad no se me dan los fics tan largos (historias originales son otro cuento); de hecho planeó hacer este un poco más largo a ver que resulta. Gracias por tus felicitaciones a mi manera de describir.


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Par de Gemelos y una Doncella:.**

**Capitulo 3**

----------------------------------------------------------

_Yo soy tu pretexto,_

_tu escape para el dolor,_

_te vuelvo insensible..._

_te vuelvo el más fuerte del mundo,_

_pero ahora que me quitas la vida, pagaras..._

_de las profundidades quemen_

_a las pobres almas liberándolas del dolor._

_(Sombra)_

Hao ya tenía casi vencido a Fausto, pero unas cuentas blancas lo rodearon, ya conocía que era, el rosario de los 1080, se volvió a la prometida de Yoh, la chica lo tenía bien sujeto

- ¡ahora, Fausto! – le gritó Anna, este asintió y apunto a Hao

- no me hagan reír – les dijo Hao al tiempo que comenzaba a reventar las cuencas, Fausto se apresuro y disparo... de la nada surgió el espíritu de fuego, Fausto le fue arrebatado a Eliza y el espíritu de fuego lo apretó en su mano, por un segundo se vio tentado a quemar a ese shaman, pero también recordó la promesa que la había hecho a su gemelo, en fin, había dado su palabra. Aun así, no soltó a Fausto hasta que quedo inconsciente

- ¡hasta este momento, queda un solo miembro del equipo de Len, otro del equipo de las aguas termales y todo el equipo de la tríada! – gritó un apache que estaba de anunciador, los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar - ¡estamos en una pelea inigualable! – Hao miró a los demás; Yoh también había logrado derrotar a Choco, ahora solo quedaban Anna y Len Tao. Jeanne se estrelló contra una pared debido a un ataque de Len, salió del boquete que había abierto y miró al chico delante de ella, le apuntaba con una lanza y sonreía seguro de su victoria, Jeanne se levantó lentamente, busco con la mirada y vio su hacha clavada a unos metros de ella. Yoh comenzó a dirigirse hacía el lugar, para ayudar a Jeanne cuando sintió una acumulación de almas, volteó y vio la última jugada de Anna

- este movimiento es por mi padre... – decía al tiempo que movía su collar azul – este movimiento es por mi madre... este es por mis hermanos y mi pueblo que rezan conmigo, almas que vagan donde pertenecen, si me escuchan respondan a mi suplica y vengan... – los cuatro voltearon a verla, a su alrededor empezaron a surgir almas que con tan solo mirarlas se notaba que eran agresivas. Rodearon, sin tocar, a Anna, eran amorfas y brillaban; Anna movió una última ves el rosario y las almas se lanzaron en contra de los otros shamanes, ambos gemelos saltaron para esquivar los primeros ataques; gracias a esta distracción, Jeanne se quitó de encima a Len y corrió directo hacía su hacha. Anna estaba sumamente concentrada, entorno a ella había un circulo de donde salían las almas. Len Tao decidió aprovechar la distracción que Anna le estaba concediendo para atacar a los otros shamanes, se dio cuenta de que la doncella ya tenía en sus manos su arma y que venía de regreso hacía él, esquivo el primer golpe que ella le lanzó. Hao había retrocedido un poco, las almas se habían arrojado directamente en contra de él y de su hermano, una lo agarró de uno de sus brazos, lo golpeo con la espada, el alma se desvaneció. Yoh sabía que la única forma de que las almas desaparecieran era atacar a quien las traía, pero le parecía imposible que tuviera que atacar a su Annita, jamás se perdonaría si la lastimaba ni ella se lo perdonaría, tenía que haber otra forma. Jeanne se estrelló nuevamente en una de las paredes, ese Len Tao si que era fuerte, se puso de pie, y respiro con dificultad, no solo estaba el hecho de que Len Tao fuera ganando terreno si no que además debía esquivar a esas almas molestas. Hizo aparecer otra hacha, sostuvo cada una en cada mano y se lanzó nuevamente en su contra, solo un golpe, necesitaba darle un golpe, junto más energía espiritual y lo asestó mientras daba un grito de batalla.

Sonrió al ver el patetismo de su hermano, no iba a poder atacar nunca a su mujer, tendría él que tomar medidas drásticas, volteó momentáneamente para ver a la doncella, su corazón dio un pequeño salto y él se sobresalto un poco pero después negó con la cabeza, debía mantenerla fría para lo que pronto acontecería.

Lo había logrado, la cuchilla de Len se partió en dos y por fin quedó desarmado, Jeanne sonrió, dio un último golpe y por fin lanzó a Len Tao lejos, el chico cayó al suelo y reboto un par de veces en el suelo pero no se volvió a levantar, se dejo caer en el suelo, se sentía sumamente cansada y esto todavía no acababa, comenzaba a ponerse de pie, ya nada más quedaba la mujer de Yoh. Se levantó y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Hao

- el participante Len esta fuera, y junto con él, su equipo – sin embargo ninguno de los oficiales se había acercado a quitar los cuerpos de los que yacían en el suelo, todos estaban absortos en la pelea. Las almas intentaron atrapar a Yoh pero este no se los permitió, se encontraba desasiéndolos cuando vio a sus dos compañeros acercarse a su prometida, pero un grito desgarro el aire y el cielo comenzó a llorar.

Se detuvieron, el combate había estado a punto de decidirse pero en medio del ruedo estaba parado Lumbule vedui, sin duda tanta energía espiritual debía de consistir en un exquisito manjar para él. Jeanne sintió escalosfrios y no pudo evitar tomar del brazo a Hao. Las almas de Anna desaparecieron instantáneamente pues ella ahora se encontraba absorta en lo que sucedía y había perdido parte de la concentración. Todo se hizo silencio, las personas que estaban en las gradas estaban conmocionadas como el propio Silver, nadie se movió, todos temían que esa criatura se fijara en ellos; permanecieron un tiempo en quietud hasta que de entre sus ropas la sombra sacó una espada, estaba hecha de energía espiritual pero a diferencia de las demás, esta producía unos sonidos extraños, como si fueran lamentos

- espero que recuerden que van a hacer – les hizo saber la doncella que ya había soltado a Hao, los gemelos asintieron, por último recordó a la esposa de Yoh – por favor no interfiera – Anna levantó una ceja. Jeanne levantó las dos hachas, iba a necesitar más valor del que había tenido hasta esos momentos, hizo un repaso mental de cuantos ángeles liberaría al primer ataque, necesitaba que se fijara en ella para poder encerrarlo, por eso mismo había privado a sus seguidores de sus espíritus. Corrió directo hacía él con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, lanzó ambas hachas, Lumbule se movió para esquivarlas y entonces Jeanne lo alcanzó, coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del ser

- ¡ángeles! – las ocho figuras de luz surgieron de golpe y como ella supuso fueron tragadas, iba a saturar a ese ser que se decía insaciable, ahora solo tenía que encerrarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, la sombra la tomó de las manos, la levantó en el aire y la arrojó contra las paredes. Sin saber por que, Hao corrió directamente hacía ella, Yoh se quedó parado en su lugar observando esa escena que se le hacía tan familiar, como si lo que estuviera apunto de ver ya lo hubiera visto antes pero eso era imposible, se concentro tanto en este pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que la sombra se dirigía hacía su hermano. Una explosión, Yoh se volteó y corrió para proteger a Anna que estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, las ráfagas de viento y polvo lo golpearon, habían sido tan fuertes que habían estado apunto de derribarlos. El espíritu de fuego estaba agachado, con ambas manos protegía a las dos personas que estaban juntas, en el suelo yacían la doncella de hierro y Hao; Yoh esperaba que su hermano se pusiera de pie pero eso no ocurrió, el espíritu de fuego se desvaneció en el aire y por la cabeza de Yoh paso la repentina idea de que ambos estuvieran inconscientes o algo peor. Corrió hacía ellos dejando a Anna un poco atrás, se inclinó sobre ambos para revisarlos, parecían estar bien, los sacudió un poco y para su alivió ambos parecían reaccionar, los contemplo y nuevamente la idea de que eso ya lo había visto paso por su cabeza, Hao estaba, prácticamente, abrazando a la doncella en gesto protector justo como el ya los había visto, se estaba volviendo loco

- la sombra – dijo quedamente la doncella, Yoh se volvió y la busco pero no lo vio, Anna estaba a su lado, los cuerpos de sus amigos aun estaban en el suelo, no habían sido afectados por la explosión si acaso habían sido lanzados no se veía que estuvieran lastimados. Silver se dirigía hacía el lugar. "Esto ya lo viví" pensó nuevamente Yoh "falta algo, falta algo" se repitió así mismo, tenía que recordar por el bien de alguien pero simplemente se había bloqueado, de repente un chirrido lo hizo volverse, delante de él estaba la sombra levantaba la espada que gemía y la bajó de golpe y un recuerdo paso fugazmente por su cabeza antes de que la espada lo tocara, su sueño

- ¡Ana! – la chica se había interpuesto, protegiéndolo, Lumbule vedui parecía levantar nuevamente la espada para asestar otro golpe

- espíritus vengan – llamó Anna, de entorno a ella surgieron esas formas amorfas y brillantes haciendo retroceder a su enemigo, mientras ella caía en el suelo Yoh la sujetaba de los brazos para que no se lastimara, no podía escuchar su voz solo podía ver su rostro preocupado, Anna levantó el rostro y miró el cielo oscuro ni siquiera percibió la lluvia, notó que las almas que había convocado comenzaban a desaparecer y aun así Anna notó que la esperaban para que partieran juntos.

Quietud. Silencio. Había silencio. Había calma. Inmovilidad. Todo estaba callado y vacío. Solamente inmovilidad, silencio y absolutas tinieblas. Yoh no podía pensar en nada, sus brazos tenían acunados a su prometida, estaba absorto en los acontecimientos que se repetían en su cabeza

- no, no, no – se repetía a si mismo en un intento desesperado de que lo que veía no fuera real de que todo era una mentira pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Había pasado. El vestido negro de Anna tenía una mancha de color escarlata, su piel estaba fría como témpano de hielo y sus ojos negros, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban a Yoh, habían desaparecido dejándole un semblante de que el cuerpo estaba vacío y aun así para su prometido seguía viéndose como una muñeca, aunque ahora pareciera más una muñeca rota

- aun tiene pulso – dijo de repente la doncella que estaba aun lado de él – esta débil – Yoh entendió esas palabras y asintió, todavía había esperanzas, miró el escenario buscando a Fausto pero no lo divisó – Marco – llamó la doncella y de inmediato el sub líder de los soldados x acudió de inmediato al llamado de su princesa – llévala a la doncella de hierro – Marco la miró sin creer lo que le pedía pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, Marco obedeció torpemente, levantó a Ana y la sacó del lugar.

Yoh observó la situación y luego volvió su vista al culpable, una rabia imprudente se iba apoderando de él. Las almas amorfas que Anna había hecho aparecer ahora no se vislumbraban, la mayor parte de ellas habían sido absorbidas por Lumbule, el resto habían desaparecido cuando su dueña había caído.

La tríada se puso de pie, ya estaba lista.

Antes de que Lumbule intentara algún movimiento se vio cercado por un circulo de fuego que lo encerró, sin duda cortesía de Hao. Jeanne camino hacía él, esto era lo que debió haber hecho con más rapidez antes de que la prometida de Yoh cayera en batalla, supuso que Marco había cumplido su tarea al pie de la letra y que no la defraudaría. Miró nuevamente al ser retorcerse entre las llamas, sabía que alguna vez este día llegaría, el día en que ella acabaría con un ser maligno sacrificando su vida. Suspiró y por un momento temiólo que le sucedería. Hao la miró pasar, sin duda era una doncella, y aun a pesar de todo el valor que había demostrado en batalla, le parecía que se derretiría antes de cruzar el fuego, quiso atraparla y rodearla con sus brazos para protegerla, para que no fuera otra muñeca rota... pero no lo hizo, antes de que aceptara que su corazón sentía algo estaba su orgullo y el deber. Yoh esperaba impaciente mientras apretaba la espada de poder espiritual, quería correr y matar a ese ser que había dañado a su Annita, por una vez experimento el sentimiento de venganza y de querer matar.

Jeanne entró al circulo, estaba sumamente nerviosa; Lumbule vedui seguía retorciéndose entre las llamas que lentamente se iban apagando a causa de la lluvia, entono su voz y comenzó a cantar

- ú-reniathach I amar galen, I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen In gwidh ristennin, I fae narchannen, I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen, Caled veleg, ethuiannen – el circulo de fuego se borró completamente y en el lugar donde había quemado surgieron runas, levantó las manos al cielo que aun lloraba - Caled veleg, ethuiannen – del las runas salió un viento creando una barrera, Jeanne sonrió para sus adentros, lo había logrado. Lumbule vedui se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, de esa manera lo habían encerrado una vez, no lo permitiría nuevamente. Se avalazó sobre Jeanne, quien cerró los ojos, al entrar al circulo de fuego estaba lista para morir y ahora que la hora se acercaba sentía un vacío en el corazón

- listo - le dijo Hao a su hermano despertándolo de su trance, la situación estaba empeorando – ¡vamos! – preparó la espada y echó a correr junto a hermano; Lumbule ya tenía del cuello a la doncella, cruzaron juntos el circulo del viento, cada uno pensando en una persona diferente, dieron un grito de batalla y asestaron el golpe... uno queriendo proteger, otro queriendo venganza

- ¡espíritu de fuego!

- ¡amida maru!

El cuerpo brillo. Y sucedió nuevamente una explosión. Las ráfagas se propagaron por el lugar destruyendo las primeras gradas, y mandando a los presentes al suelo. En el centro de la catástrofe, Yoh y Hao se vieron cegados por una luz y luego sintieron que los halaban para luego ser expulsados a una velocidad de vértigo, sintieron sus cuerpos chocar contra el muro y cayeron uno cerca del otro, Yoh sonrió momentáneamente, en su cabeza y alma sabía que no habían fallado, miró a su hermano de frente, tenía los ojos cerrados

- ¡Yoh! ... – escuchó que lo llamaban

- ¡Doncella Jeanne!... – lo habían logrado, todo había acabado, lo único que quería era saber si Anna estaba bien

- ¡Señor Hao!... – sintió el pesar del cuerpo y notó que estaba sumamente cansado, había gastado mucha energía, suspiró... y no supo nada más.

_Ciñeme, embriágame a caricias_

_bésame hasta que caiga en coma_

_ciñeme estrecha y dulcemente_

_con amor tan grande_

_como la droga._

_(Jeanne)_

Quiso moverse pero no lo consiguió, despejó su cabeza, se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba, no podía ser otro lugar más que la enfermería. Era de día, y al parecer era uno muy hermoso

- Anna – dijo de repente, volteó a las camas vacías y sonrió al verla acostada en la cama de al lado, tenía un cable que le suministraba sangre, estaba dormida, suspiró aliviado. Miró a los ocupantes de las camas de enfrente, eran Hao y Jeanne, Yoh rió al verlos, parecían momias, estaban llenos de vendajes pero su risa cesó al ver que se encontraba en el mismo estado, de repente la puerta se abrió y Manta entró, se acercó de inmediato a él. Comenzó relatándole que los demás estaban bien, un tanto maltratados, Len tenía varías cortadas en su cuerpo causadas por Jeanne y Fausto tenía algunas quemaduras en las piernas debidas a Hao y los demás no estaban heridos con seriedad. Manta comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido después

- corrimos directamente hacía ti – relató – Silver te levantó al tiempo que Kamil y otro oficial levantaban a Hao y a la doncella, debiste haber visto, los soldados x y los seguidores de Hao no querían que los trajeran aquí así que Silver tuvo que correrlos y decirles que él se haría cargo – se detuvo a tomar aire – y luego te trajimos aquí, yo me retracé por que tuve que buscar a Fausto y despertarlo pero tuvo que ser atendido primero por las quemaduras que tenía – se detuvo – en donde había estado esa sombra ya no había nada, la explosión fue enorme, destruyo varias gradas pero sin duda ustedes ganaron – Manta miró a Anna antes de comenzar a hablar – de eso ya tiene tres días, estábamos preocupados por que no despertabas, ayer Marco trajó a Anna que ya se esta recuperando

- vaya, tres días – dijo Yoh – si que dormí – y comenzó a reír

- ay, Yoh – dijo Manta mientras él también sonreía del alivió, tenía que ir y contarle a los demás, la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de ambos, era el señor Mikihisa, el padre de Yoh

- iré a ver a los demás – dijo Manta y salió

- ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó

- estoy bien – dijo Yoh viendo a su padre, quien a pesar de estar hablando con él no dejaba de mirar a su hermano, Yoh creía entenderlo, él era su hermano por lo tanto era su hijo

- ¿han despertado? – le preguntó a lo que su padre meneó la cabeza negativamente - ¿Anna ha despertado? – y su padre repitió la respuesta. Yoh miró fijamente a su prometida

-quieren que siga el torneo

-¿perdón? – preguntó Yoh, creyó no escuchar bien -el combate que tuvieron fue legal, así que el equipo de Len ha sido descalificado, solo quedaron Anna del equipo de las aguas termales y tú equipo, además de otros que aun no pelean – Yoh suspiró, no quería pensar en eso – bueno te dejo – su padre también salió dejándolo solo. Se iba a recostar cuando escuchó otro ruido, no era la puerta, alguien había despertado, su hermano. Como él, se enderezó en la cama y no se veía nada feliz con su aspecto. Yoh no dijo palabra por que notó que su gemelo estaba viendo a la doncella, decidió recostarse y dormir un poco más, esperaba que al día siguiente Anna ya hubiera abierto los ojos.

Hao sabía que su hermano estaba despierto pero decidió no hacerle caso¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, miró nuevamente la habitación, sin duda habían logrado derrotar a esa sombra. Su mente calculadora le decía que tenía que ponerse de pie e ir por los grandes espíritus, era una buena oportunidad más sin embargo su cuerpo no hizo ningún movimiento, nunca había sido ocioso pero simplemente estaba un tanto cansado, además era mejor que esperara a que su cuerpo de recuperara.

Al día siguiente despertó nuevamente, había una enfermera que le tendió una charola con comida con un tanto de temor, su hermano también estaba despierto y comiendo, las únicas que parecían no dar señales de despertar: eran las dos mujeres. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra mientras comían sus alimentos. Un sonido los sobresalto a ambos y vieron abrir los ojos a Jeanne, se levantó perezosamente en su cama y miró a ambos, luego sonrió. El silencio no fue roto hasta que el estomago de la doncella dio la queja de que estaba vacío, haciendo sonrojar a su dueña. Hao tomó su charola de comida y se la extendió, no había tocado casi ninguno de los alimentos, Jeanne lacolocó sobre sus piernas.

Anna abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Yoh inclinado sobre ella, quien le sonrió como a ella tanto le gusta

- no te muevas Anna o te lastimaras – a pesar de la recomendación que Yoh le acababa de dar, Anna se sentó en la cama, no había nadie más en el cuarto, notó que Yoh tenía algunos vendajes en los brazos y en el torso que se podían vislumbrar a través de la ropa

- ¿qué paso? – le preguntó Anna que lo último que recordaba era el frío acero en su cuerpo

- ya no te preocupes Anna, todo acabo y muy pronto podrás salir de aquí.

La doncella de hierro estaba sentada en uno de los jardines de ese lugar, podía ver claramente a los grandes espíritus, ese torrente de almas que parecían jugar con su destino. Alguien se sentó junto de ella y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, era el mismísimo Hao; al verlo ahí sentado a su lado recordó la misión que la había llevado a ese lugar, tenía que acabar con él a pesar de que la había ayudado eso no borraba los crímenes que había cometido pero no haría nada por ahora lo que más quería era disfrutar su compañía. Se quedaron callados un tiempo, no había nada que decirse, no compartían nada excepto la victoria que habían obtenido. De repente Jeanne se puso de pie, debía irse con sus soldados x, la puerta de Babilonia era una asunto que ya no podían dejar pendiente

- ¿sabes? – le comentó Hao antes de que ella se alejara con lo que logro que se detuviera y prestara atención – en otras circunstancias tu serías mi esposa – se quedó paralizada por un momento ante la declaración de este pero después siguió su camino y por primera vez en años su semblante de hierro se tambaleo. Suspiró pensando y sin voltear a verlo contestó

- tal vez.

Al día siguiente Anna salió del hospital en compañía de Yoh, quien le hizo recordar a este que debía ganar el torneo de shamanes. Fue así como el equipo de la tríada se disolvió, cada uno de ellos retorno a la misión que se habían impuestos así mismos.

----------------------------------------------------

Notas: Bueno espero que haya quedado bien la pelea con la sombra. El cántico que dice Jeanne es uan estrofa del lamento por Gandalf de la película El señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo. Bueno cone sto termina lo que es la batalla con la última sombra.

**ireyamichii: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y bueno procuré no atrasarme con la actualización. gracias por tu apoyo. Y Hao pues si es un cínico, en esta historia creo que queda mejor emplificado sau carácter.

**afroditacoral:** Menos malque la pelea no fue fastidiosa y haya estado entendible y amena. Qué es una valquiria, bueno son las hijas del Dios Odín (sino me equivoco) que iban a los campos de batallas para buscar a los guerreros más valientes y llevarlos al Vahala. Dije que Hao hacía comparación de Jeanne con ellas pues porque las valquirias usan ropas de batalla y son muy extrañas en su apariencia. Gracias por leer!

**lady girl:** a mi también me gusta mucho el HaoXJeanne, que bueno que te este gustando la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

.:PAR DE GEMELOS Y UNA DONCELLA:.

_

* * *

Capitulo último .:UN ENCUENTRO A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA:._

_Si muriera en este mismo momento._

_No temería._

_Pues nunca había experimentado, _

_esta sensación de plenitud al estar aquí contigo,_

_envuelta en tu calidez,_

_amando el dulzor de tu aliento._

Intentaba concentrarse dentro de su encierro, el frío del metal la rodeaba como un capullo, las espinas se clavaban incesantemente en su piel pero después de estar tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellas era un dolor que podía soportar. Su cuerpo estaba estable, sin en cambio sus pensamientos iban y venían como un barco a la deriva. Tenía que mantener la mente despejada, disciplinada. Elevó un cántico bélico para purificar su alma, su poder espiritista se incrementó tanto o más de lo que se necesitaba para crear, por ejemplo, la Torre de Babilonia. Dentro de ella todo era una madeja de hilo que formaba un nudo y en un segundo se tensó en un solo nombre: Hao. Su tan preciado equilibrio se desmoronó y cayó al silencio nuevamente.

-¿Doncella Jeanne? – inquirió una voz preocupada al otro lado del hierro. Salió de su cárcel y contempló de frente a Marco. Hubiera querido correr hacía él y contarle los extraños sucesos en su entorno, sobre viajar a la lejana aldea de los apaches, sobre conocer gente que se suponía odiaba, sobre enamorarse. Pero no lo hizo, Marco la miró dudativo. El tiempo de paz tocaba a su fin en medio de la apatía de los días y el insomnio de las noches en las cuales se mantenía despierta escuchando el ulular del pequeño búho mientras la luz de la luna, tan fresca, se colaba entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles en una ancestral imagen de tristeza. Pronto terminaría. Los soldados X avanzarían hacía la guerra y ella los encabezaría

-estoy bien, Marco – dijo al fin para calmarlo –sólo quiero caminar un poco – y se alejó a paso lento hacía el lago. Sabía que estaba preocupando a sus compañeros de lucha pero debía enfrentar sus anhelos o no podría seguir adelante con la misión que tenía encomendada.

No se asustó al encontrarse con Hao sentado en una piedra cerca de la acumulación de agua, parecía que la estuvo esperando. Pero mientras más se acercaba su carácter se rebeló contra ella. Estaba prendada de él, necesitaba verlo para estar tranquila, tocarlo para saberse viva pero pensar que para él sólo podría ser una aventura pasajera, una de sus tantas vidas, hizo que su orgullo se sublevara, antes se arrojaría al lago que dejar que un hombre como Hao la utilizase para después abandonarla. Se quedó viéndolo de lejos. De fondo tenía a los grandes espíritus, el apacible ir y venir del lago reconfortaba el alma, el manto de estrellas cubriéndolos, un paisaje bello sin duda alguna

-¿por qué no te acercas? – preguntó él pero la doncella no se movió ni un centímetro –no planeo causarte algún mal – ante el sonido de su voz y aquellas palabras, avanzó y olvidó sus anteriores divagaciones. Hao era real y no lo era, un completo extraño sería una mejor descripción, tanto así que no sabía como entender sus sentimientos hacía él. Hao descendió de la piedra, la tomó de una mano y juntos se adentraron por las sombras. Todo rastro de color había quedado enterrado bajo aquella recóndita blancura, que adoptaba innumerables tonos de gris fuera de los relucientes charcos de la luz de la luna, que bautizaba la superficie. Allí estaban los dos, caminando solos. Jeanne acababa de descubrir que la realidad podía ser más irreal que nada de lo que uno pudiera imaginar en una ficción. Ella creía que ser capaz de estar con otra persona en silencio era prueba de una conexión profunda. Apretó los dedos de Hao con fuerza y siguieron avanzando sin decir nada por un rato. Bajó la mirada

-¿qué me hiciste, no he dejado de pensar en ti – preguntó Jeanne, y su voz reverberó el silencio

-eso es lo que me gustaría que tú me dijeras.

Hao se sabía enfermo, enfermo por culpa de esa mujer a la que adoraba, de esa bruja que lo envenenó con su presencia, de esa enemiga que no podía despreciar, de esa guerrera que admiraba, de esa niña... a la que sentía le pertenecía. Eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan idénticos. Él era sociable, ella una solitaria. Él siempre estaba entre multitudes, ella en la quietud. Él era un demonio y ella un ángel. Él era insensible, ella cálida. Y los dos ponían la vida por lograr sus metas. Pero a últimas fechas y debido a los últimos acontecimientos en los que pasaron tiempo juntos, las corrientes de mal entendimiento que habían surgido a causa de sus desiguales naturalezas fueron menguando para dar paso a una cierta armonía.

-No lo sé, no lo entiendo – contestó Jeanne. Llegaron hasta un grupito de cerezos, había tantas flores que cuando se tumbaron en el suelo desaparecieron entre la hierba. Cuando Jeanne estaba despierta su vida era como un sueño. Sólo cuando estaba sola por la noche la asaltaban las voces de culpabilidad de su conciencia por estar pensando en él, por imaginarse diversas situaciones para no enfrentarlo, por desear perderse en él. Era una doncella de lo más indigna. En cualquier caso no podía evitar tales anhelos y se abandonó a la fuerza que la impulsaba hacía Hao. Mientras contemplaban los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, que comenzaban ya a caer uno a uno, eran plenamente conscientes de que aquél sueño era breve.

Hao la haló a su lado y la oprimió contra su pecho, las manos de Jeanne lo rodearon buscando cobijo, tocando la piel apiñonada debajo de la capa. Se burló de él diciéndole que ciertamente muy insensible tenía que ser para soportar sus manos heladas contra su piel pero él negó con la cabeza. Jeanne sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello, sus cabellos se extendieron por la tierra, miles de hebras de pelo azul pálido, pelo enredado, enredado como sus pensamientos. Un búho ululó. Los suaves sonidos de la noche acentuaban la insondable quietud. Las palabras parecían innecesarias.

Al final comenzó a darles frío. Hao se puso en pie y ayudó a Jeanne a levantarse. Volvían hacía el lago. Aún no había amanecido y una luna pálida y amarillenta pendía en el cielo, por el oeste. No se encontraron con nadie, salvo un shaman que salió corriendo al verlos, pensando seguramente que había visto a un par de apariciones.

Se detuvieron para ver el lago, el bosque y el torrente de ánimas que los hicieron conocerse

-el paisaje es exquisito – dijo ella

-pues espera a que llegue el verano – comentó Hao – los árboles se tiñen de verde, el lago se refleja en dorado y las primeras luciérnagas aparecen – Jeanne lo miró de soslayó, él ya debió haberlo visto así, supuso que aquélla era su forma de indicarle que esperaba que entonces ella estuviera ahí

-¿y tú lo veras conmigo? – se atrevió a preguntar, la respuesta tardó pero Hao asintió –entonces estoy deseando que llegue – pero esas palabras, estaba segura caerían en el olvido por que aquello no era más que una tenue ilusión. ¿Lo era?. ¿Dejaría que lo fuera?

-Jeanne – la llamó como nunca pensó que lo haría. La piel de ella ardía, sus cabellos habían atrapado el frío de la noche y su corazón saltó desbocado

-renuncia a los grandes espíritus – le pidió de pronto –yo lo haré con mi Orden de soldados X – Hao la miró indescifrablemente -renunciemos al paraíso, comamos la manzana de la carne y caminemos hacía la felicidad, no dejes que esto sea un sueño – Hao se quedó callado, retrocedió y la miró como si tratara de saber si eran ciertas sus palabras. Negó una vez, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

_Fui una tonta en creer, _

_una tonta por creer._

_Todo termina hoy._

_Si, todo termina hoy._

_Hoy es el día en que los sueños terminan._

-Hoy es el día en que los sueños terminan – repitió Jeanne

-No – dijo sorpresivamente Hao dándose la vuelta –hoy comienzan, ven conmigo – le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Sintió que iba hacía el camino al cielo, tal vez no en una forma de ángeles y santos más bien envuelta en el pecado pero al final y al cabo, era un camino que ella escogió junto al hombre que ama.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno aquí termina: Par de Gemelos y una Doncella. Esté último capítulo pues si tiene un enlace pero es un poco más aparte de lo que aconteció. La idea principal me la dio Barbara con aquello de que se vieran a escondidas. Trabajé en la idea y al final recurrí a una imagen que leí en "Historia de Murasaki" acerca de que no siempre las palabras son necesarias para decir lo que sientes. Espero que les haya gustado y les agradesco mucho a las personas que leyeron el fic que escribí. Gracias por su apoyo!

**Afroditacoral:** Gracias por dejarme un review en cada capítulo y me alegraque te haya gustado tanto.

**Zria**: Que bueno que la batalla te haya gustado, temí que no se entendiera (a veces yo sola me revuelvo). Nunca pensé que cuando Hao le daba la charola a Jeanne evocara una imagen tan linda. Gracias por escrrbirme, no importa que no hayas dejado review n.n

**Lady Girl** : Bueno ahora si acabo!. Lo de su esposa, creo que es lo más factible. No es por despreciar a Anna (pero ella ya tiene a Yoh, que se conforme con un solo Asakura) pero creo que como cónyuge sería mejor Jeanne.

**BelaKirinu-chan**: Ya lo habias leido, bueno. Si la verdad a veces a mi también me sacan de casillas los dos. Bueno esta breve continuación no la encontraras en otro lugar n.n (jijijii). Ahh, eso de arder en las llamas del infierno si fue un poco drástico pero convincente. Ciao. Gracias por el review n.n

**Ariel**: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Ahora si ya termino y pues el final fue de ellos dos solos, ya no inmiscuí a Yoh o a Anna. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Barbara**: Gracias por las felicitaciones y por tu review (me chiveas), que bueno que te haya gustado tanto. Bueno seguí tu consejo y los dejé que se vieran a escondidas aunque ellos no lo planearon. Gracias por todo y con respecto a tu pregunta, soy de México, para ser más exactas de Tlaxcala. n.n


End file.
